


He's Howling at the Moon, Okay?

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Werewolves, characters as monsters - Freeform, it's an abomination, you know it's steve because there's his shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: He deserves better than this.





	He's Howling at the Moon, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).




End file.
